Split Apart
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: ROMY, Betsy-Warren, LancittyKurttyKietro - The XMen, Acolytes and BoM all split, and formed their own... After the mutant registration act was passed...
1. You realise thats illegal

**_A/N:_**_ Its kinda AUish, in the future, but not too far ahead. Groups are at the bottom._

'Who would have thought that three years after the Mutant Registration Act was passed, and the X-Men split, that they would be fighting each other? Who would have thought that they would be the most wanted people in the USA.

But it happened....

Who would have thought Indeed?' Remy LeBeau sighed slightly at the thought.   
"Somethin' wrong Sugah?" The Southern Belle's melodious voice drifted to him from the doorway, breaking him from his thoughts. Remy turned and smiled up at his Fiancee as she found a spot on the edge of his desk to sit.  
"Not'in' b' wrong Chere. Remy jus' t'inkin', dats all." Rogue smiled, accepting the answer. "T'inkin' 'bout y' now, an' wond'rin' why y' b' sittin' on m' desk...." He raised his eyebrow as she slid further back, swinging her legs like a small child would do.  
"Wanted ta see yah. Am Ah not allowed nahw?"  
"Course y' are Chere! Jus' a su'prise t' see y' dats all. C'est belle surprise!" he clarified for her, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on her lips. He'd found that unlike other girls, once he could touch her.... He didn't want to take his hands off her.... ever. She'd changed him, and now, they were due to get married, and he wasn't scared, or dreading it. He was looking forward to it.... he'd organised most of it.   
"Good." She stated, sliding off the desk. "Ah'm cookin' so don't yah be too late Remy Etienne LeBeau...." Rogue smiled, adding, before ducking out: "or yah Tante Mattie won' b' pleased."  
Remy stared after her in disbelief. That woman never ceased to surprise him.

Betsy 'Psylocke' Braddock glanced at her husband, irritated.   
"Warren Worthington!" She snapped, getting his attention at last.  
"Honey, I'm in the middle of something."  
"You've been in the middle of something for months now luv. You're always in the middle of something." She glanced to his secretary. "He's taking the day off. Re-schedule anything. We are NOT to be interrupted....  
"Betsy...."  
"Under ANY circumstances, got it?" The woman nodded dumbly, as Betsy smiled, and took her husbands hand. "Thanks luv. Come on Warr. You're getting boring in your old age."  
Betsy's thought flickered to the secretary..... She was young enough to be their daughter.... nearly. He was probably having an affair with him, judging from the way she looked at him. Not that it mattered, and not that she wasn't having one of her own.  
"BETSY!" He snapped her from her thoughts, saying her name as she had his only minutes before.  
"Yes luv?" She answered, sugary-sweet.  
"What do you think you're playing at? I have some VERY important meetings today, and you just cancelled them!" He sighed, fustrated. "I'm going to have to try and convince Mr Robson to put his faith in us yet again, and that it was a mistake on Eliza's part.... This is going to cost me two days of work, I hope you reali...." He broke off as her hand connected with the side of his face.  
"Don't you EVER speak to me like that again Luv. Whats more important.... your work, or me?" She glared at him defiantly.  
Warren simply smiled, letting her stand for a minute before answering.  
"You, of course. I remember why I'm so madly in love with you when you're mad...."  
He slid an arm around her waist and lead her to their bedroom. He glanced at his watch when she wasn't looking, to see how much she was costing him. She wasn't good for business..... Good for keeping in shape, and sharp of mind though..... although she was possibly, the one thing, that could distract him from his work so easily.

"I uhh.... I brought you chocolates Kit-Kat...." Katherine guestured to the stack behind her.  
"Put it with the others." She said simply, yawning, as Lance scurried off to do her bidding.  
"I-got-you-the-dress-you-wanted-K...."  
"In my room...."  
"Ze flowers are...."  
"Kitchen."  
It didn't matter what the three men did for her, she was never satisfied. At first, it had been fun.... Now, it was boring. Robert appeared by her side from.... well.... somewhere.  
"Bored of them Kitty?"  
"Don't call me that." She replied automatically. "And yes.... They're too easy to.... command?" Robert nodded. "And I.... I guess I'm running out of tasks for them. I'm shopped up for the next decade." She sighed.  
"Don't worry Katherine. The time will come.... They'll be useful bodyguards." He paused. "Which one of them would you date? If they asked?" She looked at them all studying them quickly.  
"I don't know." She answered quietly. "I really don't know."  
In the kitchen, Kurt sighed, hearing her reply. He heard the two echoes of his, one from Lance, the other from Pietro. Why did they degrade themselves to this.... for her?  
Love.   
Of course, it all came down to love.

"Ya sure Pyro?" He nodded, smiling at the green-haired girl opposite him.  
"Course I do Sheilah.... 's me job ta know.. .Captain of th' Guard an' all." Lauren laughed softly. "Aww C'mon sheilah.. Jus' one little date? I wont set th' rest'rant on fire either.... I promise!" Lauren laughed again.  
"I'd be surprised if you didn't." She informed him. "As for the date...."  
"Please?"  
"Ill think about it." She checked her pager, which had been beeping for almost a minute now. "I gotta go.. .Rogue needs me."  
"Think 'bout it sheilah.... f'r me...." She started walking away. "Y' know ya love me!" he called after her, unable to help his own laughter.

"Charles, are you sure this is such a good idea?"  
"Yes Erik.... They'll be fine. They have been trained well...." The two men were sat together in the Professor's Office at the X-Mansion.... or rather, the Old X-Mansion.  
"But to fight each other?"  
"They've been fighting for years. Its time to let them see the fruits of their labour.... although I do not agree with this.... and this." Charles tapped the screen that showed Warren and Betsy's mansion and the second one that showed Rogue and Remy's.  
"They were living together for years Charles."  
"I meant, the illegal Side. Rogue and Warren, I'm surprised at. Betsy.... maybe a little.... And Remy.... I thought he had changed."  
"Perhaps, we are just getting Old Charles."  
"Perhaps OLD friend." Charles smiled. "Perhaps.

&

_Okay, heres the run-down._

_Rogue & Remy (engaged) – St John is their Captain of the Guard, and Lauren works closely with Rogue._

_Katherine and Robert (Kitty and Bobby) – Pietro, Kurt and Lance works for her, all competing for her affection. Her and Bobby are NOT together._

_Betsy and Warren (married)._

_Charles and Magneto no longer run the show._

_Next chapter: Find out where Scott, Jean & Wanda are, and why they all split apart and fight each other now._


	2. Scott, Wanda and Jean

**A/N:** 'whimpers' They stole my section dividers! I thought I could beat them by putting them in afterwards, and I forgot to check.... cries..... And on a lighter note, I promise C.3 of _'DOUBLE TROUBLE'_ soon.... And I WILL redeem myself for that horrid cliffy....

**Elanor Tique** – Would you believe your review kept me laughing for a whole SEVEN minutes? (Heh, would you believe I timed it.... 7 minutes and 3 seconds.) Okay, ME, Bad girl? Naaaaaaaaaahhhh...... Okay, if you insist! Wohoo! Yeah, Rogue's touching problem is solved, I forgot to mention that.... Lauren/Lore fixed it for her – I forgot to mention that too. This is Post-"More Than A Feeling", so Rogue can touch.... But Lore isn't dead.... duh. State the obvious anyone? Umm.... Remy and Betts? blinks Did I say that? I forget.... sighs I'll have to read the first chappie sometime.... lol....  
Umm.. .Charles and Mags.... All alone.... in the X-Mansion...... OH MY GOD! FILTHY MINDED PERSON! You're corrupting me!  
Heh, like Star-of-Chaos didn't already get to me..... lol

Speaking of the Devil..... **Star-of-Chaos** – Thanks. Neither can I. lol. Tell me if you recognise any of this, and object to any of it.... lol. (If you do, I'll take it out, K? It aint a problem.).. Three words for you luv.... "OH! Holy Shit!"

**SweetRevenge151** – Yay! Lots of O's.... well.... in my imagination. EVIL site. Thank you.... heres more! (have a cookie.... just don't tell anyone else....)

**Ishy!!!** – Yes, I give up typing your full name.... 'S too long, and 's too late to do it (Translate to: I'm too lazy). Thankies. And yes, they do, but you'll see why! I love Warren and All.... but.... he he he. Yes, ROMY goodness.... Yes, Romy Goodness is staying.... for now anyway. Only cos i'm Oh-so-scared of you. :P

**Xmengirlzrule** – I'm gonna hafta find a way to shorten your name.... I can't spell it off the top of my head.... lol.... Ill think of something.... Anywho, Thankies, as always, for your review. (You can have a cookie as well, as long as you hide it from Ish, K?)

**Lady F** – My dear, dear, dear Reviewer..... YOU'RE BLOODY BONKERS LUV! MAD! CRAZIER THAN MY BELOVED PYRO! Heh. Yeah. I can't remember if you reviewed this one as well as everything else, and if not, I know you'll get around to it, so thank you, Crazy-Obsessive-Remy-Fan-Lady! Heh, Waddya know, another CORF! 'cept that don't sound as good, so Ill call you all CORFYS! Heh. I like that. bonks her on the head Now as much as I love your reviews, my dear, Shhhh, So I can write.... Come back in a couple of hours.... I keep stopping to read the review alerts! Lol.

**ONWARD, and Upward! Well.... Downward really.... Have I said this before? It sounds familiar..... Yeah, shutting up and writing now.... Honest.... I will....**

Betsy was sat on the end of her bed, checking her nails, a small smile on her face as she watched her husband dress.  
"Leaving me so soon?"  
"I have work to do.... You know that."  
"You're always working luv...."  
"I have to work."  
"But all the time?"  
"Betsy, we've been over this...."  
"Yes, and I already cleared your schedule for today." She hadn't looked up from her nails.  
"I am going to fix the damage you did by that...." He tossed her the car-keys. "Get Scott to take you somewhere nice. Maybe buy something that isn't purple for the dinner next week." He walked out. Before he could close the door, her final, biting remark was easily heard.  
"Yes.... Master." Warren winced at the venom in those two words, but shook it off. She'd be more like herself when she got back from shopping with Scott. To say he wasn't gay, he sure did like taking Bets shopping an awful lot. Maybe he just appreciated things of Beauty.... like he did.

Less than a minute after Warren had left the room, Scott walked in, closing the door behind him, and moving to stand behind Betsy.  
"Mistress, I am to take you shopping again today, I hear." She smiled as his hand rested lightly on her bare shoulder, not bothered by the fact that she was sat in just the purple corset and panties she had just put on.  
"Mmm, Mistress.... I do love the sound of that Scott Dear.... Although I like it even more when it comes from your lips." He moved closer to her as she was speaking.  
"Doesn't Warren ever wonder why you never seem to buy anything on our shopping expeditions Bets?" She pushed his leg gently, so he was stood in front of her.  
"No...." She smiled a little. "It's Warren.... Unless I purposefully show him something, he doesn't ask to see." He stroked her cheek gently.  
"Poor Elizabeth...." She slapped his leg. "Betsy.... Sorry...." he bent down and kissed her lips softly. "As much as I love this...." he ran a finger across the top of the corset. "I think you should get dressed."  
"What's the point?" She whispered.  
"Show and tell Dear. You leave in your underwear with me, and someone sees.... they'll tell Warren."  
"Like Warren cares what I do." She put a finger over Scott's lips to stop him from speaking as he opened his mouth. "Sssh luv." She whispered as her hands moved down his chest and to the zipper of his trousers.

==

As Eliza, the secretaries hands, slid lower, Warren mumbled something that sounded very much like his Wife's name. Eliza froze and looked up.  
"What was that?"  
"Hmm? Nothing dear." He replied, just wanting her to continue.  
"You just called me Betsy...."  
"No, I didn't. I said Eli.." She smiled, her hands moving again as she convinced herself that he was telling the truth. Why would he want Betsy, when he had her?  
_**Scott....**_ Warren jumped a foot when he heard the mental echo. It was Betsy's, he knew it. He knew her voice.... How could she? How DARE she do this to him? Who did she think she was? Turning his attention back to Eliza, he smiled winningly at her, bending to kiss her with such passion?... as never before, almost as if determined to prove something to his absent wife.  
Eliza, however, didn't care. All she knew was that she had Warren Worthington III, while his wife was off playing with the Chauffer. Life couldn't get better.... well, not at the moment. She had plans for the future.

==

"Je t'aime chere."  
"Ah know."  
"Chere?"  
"Yes Remy?"  
"Je t'aime."  
"AH KNOW!"  
"Rogue?"  
"Yes Remy?"  
"Je t'...."  
"YA SAY 'Je t'aime' ONE Morhe time, and Ah swear, it'll be tha last time Ya say ANYTHANG! Ya got meh Cajun?" Remy flashed her a cocky grin.  
"Oui Chere."  
"Am Ah clear?"  
"Oui.... Crystal."  
Rogue smiled, and turned back to the painting she was trying to do of Remy, but he just wouldn't sit still, or shut up.

==

"Tab!" the Silver-haired speed-demon called as she zipped into his sister's place. "TAB! Where-are-you-girl?" He stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking irritated. "TABITHA!" And with that, something exploded behind him. Pietro whirled around, and glared at her.  
"You want somethin'?" She asked, sugary-sweet.  
"Wheres-my-sister?"  
"Wanda's taking a nap. She gets tired easily since KB pulled that dirty trick...." She frowned at the memory.  
"Well-I-have-good-news. They-still-have-**Her**." At this, Tab's eyes lit up and her head jerked up.  
"They have her?"  
"Uh-hu."  
"That means we can....  
"uh-hu."  
"OH MY GOD!" Tabby screamed, jumping up and down.  
"Uhh.... Tab...."  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" She was still jumping.  
"Tabby...."  
"THIS IS AMAZING!"  
"TABATHA!"  
"No need to shout Pietro!"  
"Behind-you."  
Tabby turned slowly to come face to face with a cranky Wanda. A smile spread across Tabby's face as she gave the other girl a hug.   
"Did we wake you Wanda?"  
"Uh hu."  
"We're sorry. Do you want a glass of water?" Wanda nodded. "Okay, I'll get you one and your brother will bring it up for you, now go on, back to your room." Wiping her eyes sleepily, and clutching the ear of a stuffed yellow bunny, Wanda went back upstairs slowly.  
"She's...."  
"I know."  
"But-soon, she'll-be-herself-again."  
"And afterwards, we'll destroy the red-headed btch that did that to her." Pietro nodded in agreement and went to fetch Wanda her water, re-appearing a moment later.  
"So where are they keeping Red?"  
"Well...."

==

"Can we un-freeze her, just to freeze her again?" Robert's dislike of their Red-haired guest was obvious.  
"No." Katherine replied automatically. "No, no, a thousand times NO!" She sighed. "Idiots."  
One by one, the boys left her, knowing better than to stay while she was in a mood. "Why do I let them torment me like this? Why do I put myself through this hell?"  
"Because," the polished female voice came back from the corner of the room. "I told you you will, and you will endure it Kitty, do you hear me?" The younger mutant nodded silently. "Now, Jean Grey is secure?" Another nod. "I didn't hear you."  
"Yes she is m'am. We froze her, and phased her into the wall. Not even with the power of the phoenix can she get out. The phoenix was loosing energy, and the wall is a solid adamantium compound.... Indestructible."  
"You are sure?"  
"Yes M'am. Very hard to Phase through as well."  
"Good. You've done well."  
"Thank you.... Mystique." She nodded, before leaving Katherine to her own devices, which consisted of staring at the wall, until dinner was announced.

==

"Rogue?"  
"What is it now?"  
"Remy loves y'."  
"Ah know he does, but Ahm still gonna kill him if he says that one mohre time." He fell silent for a minute, watching his Fiancée while she concentrated.  
"Y' concentratin' too 'ard Cherie."  
"No, Ahm not. Ya don't want meh ta do this, do yah?"  
"Remy does.... he jus' don' wanna sit...."  
"Remy...."  
"Oui Rogue?"  
"Shut up!" He nodded, grinning at her.

==

Warren sat in his office, watching as Eliza picked up her clothes and shrugged them back on in the outer office. Opening a silver box, he took out a cigarette and a silver lighter. He didn't take her eyes off her, as he held the cigarette between his lips, and lit it, taking a long drag.  
Closing his eyes, he help the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could, before blowing it out slowly. Eliza looked up and frowned.  
"Theres no smoking up here Mr. Worthington."  
"I know." He continued to smoke it anyway.  
"Did you not hear me?" She demanded.  
"I hear you." He snapped. "I choose to ignore you. This is, after all, MY office, MY firm, and MY building. You think I don't know the rules?"  
Silently, she stepped back into her office, slamming the partitioning door between them.  
"Good riddance." He muttered, leaning back in his chair and taking another drag.

==

"Rogue?"  
"WHAT, Remy?" She forced herself to smile, although she had just broken the brush in frustration.  
"I love y'." he pulled a Polaroid camera out of his pocket. "S' come 'ere." She walked across, not seeing the camera, only the smile on his face.  
"What y' plannin' Cajun?" He pulled her down onto his knee.  
"Smile f'r m' Rogue." She was smiling anyway. He held up the camera and took a snap of the two fo them.  
"Dere. Dat's dat. Remy prefer.... I Prefer.... Une picture o' y' an' Remy.... Me.... Dan one o' Remy."  
Rogue laughed.  
"Ya a DEAD man Cajun!" At that, he stood, and started running, almost tripping over the chair as he did. He dropped the camera into John's lap and kept running, Rogue close behind him.

St John stretched his arm behind Lauren.  
"Guess they're not comin' back fer a few 'ours, eh Sheilah...."  
"It's Lauren."  
"Sorry.... Lore.... So y' fancy that date then?" She turned and looked at the house.  
"Well, I guess I aint got a better offer." Lauren laughed as John jumped up, in his excitement forgetting the camera on his lap, and letting it drop to the floor. Fortunately, Lauren caught it, and put it on the table inside.  
"Let's go then.... before you break something...."  
"C'mon Sheilah! I know this great place! Ya gonna LOVE it!"

==

**_Yeah, I tried diff serperators.... Hope they work!_**

_Next Chappie:_

_-What happened to Wanda, and what Jean has to do with it.  
__-What __Warren__'s going to do to Betsy when he catches up with her.  
__-Whether or not __St John__ burns down the restaurant.  
__-Whether or not Rogue catches Remy and he has to go to casualty....  
__-MORE of our favourite old couple.. I mean.. more Magneto and Professor X...._

_Damn reviewers.... affecting my brain...._


	3. What Happened to Wanda

**Aro** – Wow, first time you've been here t' my knowledge.... welcome to my little corner. I aim to please.... (scared of Ish.... Eh, Who isn't?), and its about time I was nice to Rogue and Remy.... Yes, Kitty has spine.... Who knew, one day she'd be smart enough to figure out she could have anything she wanted thanks to those three guys?  
WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE? DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF CHARLES AND ERIK OR SOMETHING?!?!?! Lol. ahem Yeah.... :Find out next chappie what the deal is with those guys.... Yay, I get Kudos! HAVE COOKIES!  
**_Sorry This didn't go up last chapter.... I posted it before your review came through.... Please forgive me? Have more cookies?_**__

****

**Ish** – well :-P. I couldn't be bothered again, although I am eternally grateful for you taking the time out of your ever so busy schedule to be lazy enough to leave me that whopping essay of a review.  
Yeah, Warren, Betsy.... Disfunctional.... Hence Scott has a purpose that isn't drooling after Jean.  
Heh, I made you redundant. No questions to ask me.... He he he!

****

**Star-of-Chaos** – Oh don't worry.... Betsy's involved in this.... the rating may very well jump up. Heh. Lookie, I got rid of jean without killing her! I'm SO clever! (whispers Rogue's supposed to be sweet and innocent, with the whole, no-touchy thing going on for years.... Betts' the scary Nypho. Grins Poor you. Lol.  
_**Smiles sweetly.... Whistles innocently.... Kicks the post with the rating, and watches it jump up one.** _I. Wonder. How. That. Happened. Oh. Dear. Me. I. Have. Somewhere. I. Have. To. Be._**Runs off**_

**_Notae_****_ Bennae (NB in its lengthened version, spelt wrong) – Who would be the dominant one: Charles or Erik (seeing as you strange people seem to umm.... like?... that pairing...._**

****

**And so we start again!**

Warren had eventually returned to his room, to hear Scott and his wife still inside, talking. He hesitated, about to leave, when he heard his name.  
"Why don't you leave Warren Bets? If he doesnt pay you any attention or anything, I mean.... You deserve better.... You can HAVE better...." He sighed. "Any guy would be out of their mind to treat you like this.."  
"I would leave him Scott.. Except for one small problem."  
"You can stay with me till you get somewhere else...." he interrupted, and Warren smiled at the sound of his wife's laughter. It has been a while since he'd heard her genuinely laugh.  
"That's not it." There was a long pause. "I love Warren. Despite all the crap.... and I know he's doing the secretary.... and he may make all these excuses to stay away from me.... But I still love him." Her voice broke towards the end of the speech, and Warren could hear her softs sobs.  
"Oh Bets.... Come here...." Scott's voice was quiet, but Warren could hear him still.  
"No....Scott.... Just.... I think I need to be alone.... Please?"  
"Call me if you need anything."  
"I will." She whispered.  
As Scott stepped outside, he sighed. Christ he hated his job sometimes. Running a hand back through his hair, he walked down the corridor to his own room, locking the door behind him.

= =

"Erik...."  
"Charles I know what you are going to say...."  
"And I know you will not take heed." You never listen to me!  
"Then you know you can not stop me."  
"I can try."  
"Then TRY Charles. Do not just sit there. Fight for what you believe in. You cant depend on your precious X-Men now...." The man known now as only Erik Lensherr shifted in his seat. "No? I didn't think you would. Good-bye Charles."  
Erik rose, heading for the door.  
"Erik...." Charles' voice was a lot quieter, and a little weaker as well. "Erik, take a seat. You can not force them to come back, and you would not. Stay here, and we will think of a way to get this fixed."  
"Thinking.... Thinking never solved anything.."  
"Neither did getting yourself killed. We have some pretty powerful students out there Erik. Remember that."  
"I do friend, I do."

= =

Warren moved out from his place in the Bathroom next to the room he shared with his wife when he heard Scott's door close. Of course, he and Betsy had separate bedrooms as well, but it wouldn't do for them to be seen sleeping apart.  
**_"I love _****_Warren_****_. Despite all the crap.... and I know he's doing the secretary.... and he may make all these excuses to stay away from me.... But I still love him."_** God... Was he THAT awful to her, really? He'd always vowed not to let his work come between him and Betsy, like his Father had done with him and Mother. He'd never been able to stand being in the same room as the two cold, emotionless people, who were that much in love, they'd had a child together.  
Sighing and shaking his head, he looked at the door for a minute, before heading for the office, to find Eliza.

= =

Pietro turned in his bed for the eighth time since he had fallen asleep, the nightmare replaying with vivid imagery, even that which he wasn't there to see.

_"GIVE IT BACK!" Katherine was demanding, holding out her hand for something.   
__"Never."__ The Red-head replied, smiling slightly. "You are only a child.... You shouldn't be allowed something of such beauty.... such power...." Her voice had dropped to a whisper at the end, although it was still clearly audiable.  
__Pietro__ watched himself zip into the clearing, looking first from the levitating ex-X-Man, to the Love of his life, Katherine Pryde.  
__"Whats-going-on?"   
"Stay out of this Pietro!" Katherine had ordered, leaping for what-ever it was Jean Grey held tightly in one hand, the redhead jumping back in surprise, falling, the object flying out of her hand, neither girl seeing where it landed. Looking at Kitty sprawled ontop of Jean, he refrained from commenting, and retrieved the object they both desired, that had landed by his foot.   
__"Pietro, Give me that!" Katherine's voice came, stopping him from examining it.  
__"Don't even think about it.... You WILL give it to me!"  
__"You can't make him Jean!"  
__"Want to bet?" She held up Wanda, who was tied and gagged. "Either you give me it Pietro, or something unfortunately happens to your twin...." his eyes widened slightly.  
__"Don't do it Pietro! That's Jean Grey.... Like she COULD hurt someone intentionally... Especially when they're tied and gagged!"   
__"You're right.... I cant." Jean's smooth voice replied, as she set Wanda down and the ropes and gag's untied themselves. "But NOW I can.." She held Wanda inplace with a TK shield. "Gvie it to me.... This is your last warning."  
__Pietro__ was frozen to the spot in shock. This was RED doing something.... Bad.... to his sister.... there was something seriously wrong with this picture.... A muffled scream came from his twin as Jean did something to her.  
__"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted, forgetting the item in his hand.  
__"Why should I? After all she's put us through.... all these years.... Why SHOULDN'T I reduce her to a three-year old.... She'll be less bothersome.... UNLESS you hand it over!"  
__"WANDA!" he shouted, moving for her, as Jean dropped her.   
__Wanda looked at him, smiled, and giggled.   
__"Funny-man!"_

He sat bolt-upright as he awoke, a tear in his eye. It WAS all his fault that Wanda was broken.... But they could get Jean, and MAKE her fix it. Tabby could be very.... persuasive.... when she wanted to be. That and she'd come up with a threat designed for Jean – Turn her back to her normal psychotic self, or we'll put you in Freddy's room!  
Safe in the knowledge that being under Katherine's thumb had its advantages, he looked at the wall that separated him from her, wishing he was back home with Wanda and Tabby, before laying down again, and trying to sleep.

= =

Having let her catch up, and having to endure the torment of a playfully-angry Rogue, Remy was exhausted. He pulled her closer to him as they lay, looking up at the clouds.  
"Dat un' looks like 'Neto's bucket." Remy laughed softly, as Rogue agreed.  
"Logan's claws...." She pointed out the three cloud-lines that looked as through they were ripping the sky itself.  
"Candle.... wit' Johnny t' de right o' it." Rogue laughed.  
"It even looks lahke him!"  
"O' course it does Cherie...." Remy kissed her forehead.

= =

Lauren groaned as they waited for a cab, watching ANOTHER pass by them.  
"Did ya **have** ta do it Johnny?"  
"Course I did Sheilah! They started it!" She shook her head.  
"Askin' if ya want Chips and peas' is askin' fer it?"  
"They were rude t' me love.... They wanted ta take My pretty away...."  
"You mean ya lighter?"  
"Yess.... precious fire...."  
"They're gonna send you a bill for it John...."  
"In the post?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good job I burn the mail.... and the mail-man, then aint it Sheilah?" He chuckled happily, remembering the way the Mail-man ran when he was on fire. Comedy on tap!


	4. Jean's Demise

**Aro** – "Erik take a seat on my lap..".... Actually.... yes.... I can see how that could have happened. Maybe FF is stealing some of my words, and I really wrote that!! Who knows!  
M&M cookies! REALLY! Ill update REAL GOOD! Honest! Heh, yes dear.... You're Aro.  
Yay, Romyness!  
BOO! HOMEWORK! DOWN WITH HOMEWORK! Lucky me.... I don't get any.... the joys of being in collage!

**Star-of-Chaos** – Yep.... Poor Betsy. I love her really.... I just like being cruel to her.... same with Rogue actually.... Ah well.. .Cant help it. Nevermind. Besides, things are gonna get better for her, or I'll kick Warren's arse myself.  
Yes dear, Jean WAS awake when it happened, I am GLAD to say..... Oh.... and be careful with the lighter.... Pyro.... possessive.... y'know....?

**Ish** – Ho-bag? LMFAO! Ho-bag..... He he he. Heh, Noooo scott doesn't have a stick up his arse..... anymore.... They had it surgically removed when Jean was frozen. You'll see..... heh....  
Erik and Charles Eh? YOURE SICK! Lol. Yes..... more antics to come.... (More) beatings for Remy, things to burn for Pyro, Reasons for Lore to be scared, and MAYBE, just Maybe, Warren being nice to his wife!

**DemonRogue13** – Woohoo! THANK YOU! Have a cookie! New Reviewers get cookies.... and I don't dare give those three Sugar....

**ONWARD! While I kidnap Something Stan Lee likes and hold in ransom.**

The dream was more like.... a very pleasant one, for Wanda, which made a change from the gripping nightmares she usually had. Maybe it was because she was curled up next to her brother, after they both had a nightmare. Odd really, how Twins could dream the same thing, and wake at the same time. Of course, he'd woken and gone home, to his sister. She needed him more than Katherine did.

_Jean laughed, not noticing Robert move up behind her until her feet were frozen.  
__"You think you can stop me?" Jean laughed, not bothering to move, believing that she was stronger than al lof them put together. "You pathetic mortals!" The ice was upto her waist now, and she started to struggle. Robert concentrated more, increasing the stream of ice, not listening to Jean's plea's when she realised the ice was stronger than her. "How is this possible?" Only her head was left now. "I will NOT be defeated by Ice-boy! The Ice will melt, and YOU WILL PAY!"  
__"Oh Kurt, dear...." Kitty called, Smiling winningly at him, who was only too happy to have her attention. "Please 'port Jean and I back to the house.... My Room." Kurt nodded, sliding one arm around Kitty, and the other on Jean's frozen arm. The three disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.   
__At the house, Kurt looked at Kitty.   
__"Vat are you going to do vith her?" He asked, curious as to why he was bringing Jean here. "Ze freezer ist downstairs." Katherine smiled.  
__"I know. I'm not putting her in the freezer." Jean looked curious. "I'm going to put her somewhere where she WONT bother me again. I can't have her running around, ruining everything!" And with that, she pushed Jean into the wall and left her there. The ice would melt, but Jean still wouldn't be able to move. She was part of the wall now. Of course, being left as she was, half-phased, she couldn't move out of the wall, or use her gifts to pull herself out, and the best thing was.... she wouldn't die of starvation, or dehydration.  
__Dusting her hands off, Katherine placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.   
__"Thank you sweetie."_

= =

The soft knock on Betsy's door did nothing but earn an angry, and yet somehow, tear-filled;  
"GET LOST!" Warren pushed the door open slowly, taking the time to study his wife, curled up in the middle of their bed, studying her wedding ring, not hiding the fact that she had been crying. The wet-patch on the bed where her tears has fallen was easily visible, leading him to believe she had only just stopped.  
"Elizabeth?" he asked quietly, and entered the room, looking at his silent wife. "Have I done something wrong?" He winced. That was bad. He KNEW he had done something wrong.  
"No." She whispered. It must have been her fault that he'd had to go to that secretary.... What had she done wrong?  
"Bets.... Don't blame yourself." He sank down on the bed next to her. "I just.... I guess she was just there." She was a telepath, she'd know what he meant. "She just.... threw herself at me." She was still silent, so he continued. "I didn't mean for this to happen, and I didn't want to hurt you.... not ever. I feel.... Wretched." He touched her cheek, withdrawing his hand as she moved away from his touch. Okay, so maybe she was mad at him. "Are you mad at me?"  
"Mad? What cause do I have to be mad at you for Warren? I only married you...." She was mad, it was showing in her voice as she got up, standing at the other side of the bed, facing him. Her voice dropped considerably. "I thought you loved me."  
"Betsy, I DO love you." His voice was a lot quieter than hers. "I already told you...."  
"You already told me what? I had to find out from Scott that you were screwing the secretary!"  
"Keep your voice down Elizabeth!" He snapped, moving around the bed to her.  
"NO, I WILL NOT!" She glared at him, stood only a metre from her now. "Did your wedding vows NOT mean anything to you?"  
"Of course they did." He was a lot quieter, trying to coax her into being, to no avail.  
"Then WHY would you go sleep with that whore of a secretary? Not interested in me anymore Warren? Then file for Divorce! I **WILL NOT** Stay with someone who has to screw their secretary.... What was it today.... Three times already?... Just so he can be in a good mood for his wife!"  
"That's not it Betsy.... You're twisting things, like you always do! Everything has to be perfect in YOUR little world doesn't it?"  
"Is that why you were so upset about me cancelling your make-believe appointments? Because you'd have to spend time with me, and not her?"  
"At least I'm not screwing Summers!"  
"Am I right, or am I right Warren?" They both finished speaking at the same time. Silence fell for a second, before a slap echoed through the room.

= =

"Johnny...." Lauren sighed. "Did you HAVE to set that on fire?"  
"Sure did."  
"Why?"  
"Not done it before.... looks pretty don't it?"  
"Sure John.... Sure...." He turned her to face him, as they walked down the street. He stopped, and pulled her to him gently, running his fingers through her hair.  
"Lauren?"  
"Yes Johnny?"  
"You're beautiful Sheilah." She smiled, genuinely, and blushed slightly.  
"You're not too bad yourself." He winked.  
"I know, I'm a GOD!" He laughed, kissing her softly to stop any smart-remark she would make about him being a god.

= =

"Rem?"  
"Yes Rogue?"  
"Nothin'." He sat up and looked at her curiously.  
"T'aint not'in Chere....'S never not'in', s' what b' wrong?"   
"What makes yah thank it IS somethin'?"  
"Dat b' de une t'ing Remy learned 'bout women from Tante Mattie." Rogue eye's widened and she jumped up.  
"MATTIE! Ah forgot! Crap!" Remy blinked. "She's comin' fer dinner Cajun...." She reminded him.  
"OH! Merde!" The two southerners got up, and started running, before stopping again. Remy looked sheepishly at Rogue and wrapped his arms around her.  
In a puff of **_Dark-Purple smoke_**, they were gone.

= =

**_Rogue remembers people's powers, but after a while, they become part of her. Kurt is blue, Kurt's Bamf is blue.... Rogue's personality is a little darker, so its dark purple. Get it?_**

_Will I update Double Trouble, More than a Feeling, or __Split__ Apart next? Who knows! Probably MTAF actually.... I just got the end of my plot.. I remember what it was I was doing. Lol. (I know, I'm embarrassed.... I haven't updated since Feb!)_

_Sorry its short, and has no Erik-Charles in this bit... ROMY-ness next chappie!_


	5. White mess, Black top

**DemonRogue13** – Thanks dude. Kitty is a bit of a bitch.... but she has every reason to be.... you'll see!

**Star-of-Chaos** – Don't you start sulking. You're biased towards Scott! debates having Warren break Scott.... Hmm....

**Oceanbang** – To all 4 of your reviews – THANKS DUDE! Here's an update.... and a cookie.... or five.... one epr review, and an exra one for reading all four at once.... You musty have a high bullst tolerance level!!!

**Ish** – Lots of cuteness and bitchyness! Yay! Somehow I knew that'd keep you happy. Yes, you still blame Warren.... everyone's ALWAYS blames Warren! Pfft! You're biased to Scott as well aren't you? Star of Chaos got to you too! ARGH!

* * *

"Mah God Rem.."  
"Oui...."  
"Ah didn't think it would be THAT hard ta do that...."  
"Remy neit'er Cherie.. Mais, it tired Remy out...."  
"So it was worth it then Cajun?"  
"Ah oui.... A t'ousand times oui."  
He turned to look at her, pulling her closer to him, using the least amount of effort he could.  
"Je t'aime Rem."  
"Moi aussi." He replied, grinning cockily.   
"Ah know, Ah know, yah love yaself.... no need ta remind meh...."  
"Je t'aime Rogue."  
"Better." She snuggled up against him on the sofa.

= =

Betsy just looked at Warren in stunned silence, one hand on her cheek.  
"How dare you?" She whispered. "How DARE you say that to me Warren?" He smiled a little, rubbing his jaw.  
"Damn...." He whispered back. "You slap hard woman."  
"Stop trying to change the subject!"  
"I'm NOT trying to! Are you denying that you're screwing the chauffer?"  
"Yes I bloody well am Luv! I AM NOT SCREWING SCOTT SUMMERS.... what part of that don't you understand."  
"Betsy...." She raised her eyebrow. "I heard you together."

= =

"Do you think, that if we cut off, say..... an arm..... it'd still grow if we kept that in the freezer as well?"  
"Dunno.... I zay ve try it...."  
"You ask Kit.... Katherine then."  
"You ask her."  
"No YOU ask her.... You're the one who wanted to try it!"  
"It vas YOUR idea...."   
"I don't have a death-wish though....." Lance and Kurt paused as Pietro zipped past.  
"Yo Pie dude!" Lance called after him.  
"DON'T CALL ME PIE!" Lance smirked.  
"PIE! Come here a sec...." The flash of silver appeared before them, stopping long enough for them to see his face, before hr zoomed off again.  
"PIETRO! Please! For Kit.... Katherine...." He was back in a blink.  
"What-does-she-need?"  
"We're gonna get Red out of the deep-freeze....'cept only Kit can do it.... Kit or...." Lance, Kurt and Pietro looked at each other.  
"....Rogue." They all finished in unison.

= =

"So whats it like not having to carry a lighter anymore?"  
"I wont lie t' ya Sheilah.... its..... odd.... different. But It's a kinda good way, y'know? Aint incap.... incap.... 'Elp me out? Unable..... stuck..... incap..?"  
"Incapacitated."  
"That's the one! Incapacitated! Shes smart and beautiful! I picked me the best Sheilah!" John laughed, hugging Lauren tight.  
"John.....cant.... breathe...."  
"Oh, sorry Lore! Forgot 'bout that breathin' thing and all." He teased, not in his usual manic way, but in a minorly softer, more joking for joy, than for lunacy.  
"You were saying?" She was laughing softly.  
"I was?"  
"You were John...."  
"'Bout? 'Elp me out 'ere..... OH! I remember! I aint incapaci..... that word..... without me lighter now.... but I don't got nothin' t' be madly possessive over...." he looked ta her with puppy-dog eyes, and whimpered.  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! You can be possessive over me.... on ONE condition...."  
"Anythin' Sheilah...."  
"Anything?"  
"Anythin'." A wicked gleam came to Laurens eyes as she smiled sweetly.  
"Weeeeeeeeeeellll...... there is.... ONE thing....."

= =

"You were listening to me and Scott? UGH!" Betsy looked disgusted.  
"No, I was coming to see YOU but you were a little busy with Summers!"  
"You're not listening to me!"  
"That's because I don't listen to LIARS!" Warren's eyes were flashing angrily, as his wings burst out of his back and he moved to the window.  
"I'm not lying!"  
"I'm not listening to this Betsy...."  
"Don't you DARE!"  
"Ill be back in an hour or so."  
"I HATE YOU!" She screamed out of the window after him, as he jumped and took off. Turning, he blew a kiss at the window as she slammed it shut, the glass shattering and falling to the floor below, making little tinkling sounds as it hit.  
"I love you too Bets." He whispered, smiling a little, before moving off. She'd be calmer later..... he hoped.

= =  
  
"Is it al'as that big?"  
"Sure is Cherie."  
"REALLY? How on god's green Earth am Ah s'posed ta handle THAT?"  
"OH c'mon Cherie.... 's easy.... jus' put y' hand dere.... and hold dis bit in y' other hand, and.... jus' pull gently, den relax....."  
"Uh-hu..... wow, its really this easy?"  
"Course it is Cherie.... See, jus' like dat. Gettin' all 'cited now Cherie."  
Rogue laughed softly.  
"Aww, Cajun.... didn't know this was ya kinda thang....Ah al'as took ya for a..... one-on-one kindah guy...."  
"Remy can b' persuaded as long as y' dere."  
"That's sweet...." She smiled. "Now sit down and shut up.... Ah gotta finish this...." He laughed, doing as he was instructed. They sat in silence for a minute while Rogue practised, until she broke the silence with a scream.  
"Remy!"  
"What b' de problem Cherie?"  
"Rem, it.... it.... it.... it SQUIRTED meh! Look! All ovah mah new black top!"  
"It'll wash out.  
"Ugh..... It better had Cajun, else y' owe meh a shirt.... ugh.... its got that white mess AHLL over it! This is AHLL yah fault!"

= =

Lauren and John heard the scream. He cocked his head to one side slightly and looked at Lore.  
"Remy teachin' 'er 'ow ta milk cows?" Lauren nodded and laughed.  
"At least, I hope that's why shes screaming."  
"And Remy thought ID be the one in trouble at a farm, with all this LOVELY 'ay t' burn.... but I got y' to talk to.... don' need t' burn not'in."  
Lauren blushed, her cheeks colouring bright red.  
"You're so sweet Johnny. Such a charmer."

* * *

_**A/N:** I just realised... Lore-John is sweeter than ever... and I love it... and my ROMYness is getting pretty twisted... Yes, Im sadistic (See comments about Jean's arm)... and yes, I LOVE torturing Betsy... but I love Betsy, so its okay. Warren's just a dick today anyway._

_Off on hols on monday so no updates for a week... plenty when ig et back hopefully. Sorry if I havent reviewed, my puter broke and i couldnt open e-mail IE attachments, i.e. the stories,andi definately couldnt review. so im trying to catch up, but you'll ahve to give me some time... then when im caught up again, i can start reviewing again! Yay!_


End file.
